


Breddy—窒息（E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 7





	Breddy—窒息（E左）

*BDSM（非正统）  
*忠犬橙(Sub)(M)/醉羊(Dom)(S)  
*与现实人设极大出入  
*有小提琴拟人  
*与bilibili手书联动剧情

如果那天我们没有再次擦肩而过。

也许我们的世界就会如平行线一样。

永远不会再有交集的机会。  
\-----  
两人手拎着琴盒，对方迎面而来。

擦肩而过的一刻，其中一人停下了脚步。

「Hi,Eddy.」

「Oh,hi Brett.」

两人是青梅竹马，但近年来少了联系，自然也疏远了点。

Eddy是故意疏远对方的，因为他对Brett有另一种感情。

看到对方同样是穿着笔挺的西装，拎着深灰色的琴盒。

「你也是要参加舞会？」

「嗯，不过我没找到舞伴。」

「我也是。」

「没关系，舞池里找个就好。又或是这个。」

Brett举了举手上的琴盒，看到对方跟自己走相反方向，他蹙眉。

「大礼堂在那边啦，该不会还未认到路吧。」

Eddy无奈地挠头，苦笑看着Brett。

「原来在那边吗？」  
\-----  
两人走到大礼堂的门口，轻轻叩了下琴盒。

小提琴的肩托变成高跟鞋，微调化成耳环，弦则变成秀发。

「啊！Practicia~」

Eddy的小提琴拥有一把乌黑亮丽的长发，身穿淡蓝色的礼服，一看到Brett的小提琴化身便扑了上去。

「唔⋯⋯Linda⋯⋯」

Brett的小提琴却是有金色短卷发，穿着露肩深紫礼服，比起Linda看起来更成熟。

两人的小提琴很久以前认识，难得见面便让Linda很亢奋。  
\-----  
「唔⋯⋯」

Brett脚步不稳，Eddy下意识扶住醉倒的他。

「Eddy呀⋯⋯他接下来就拜托你了。」

Practicia无奈苦笑，她和Linda只能化身为人一段时间，很快就要回到琴盒休息。

「嗯，你和Linda先回去吧。」

两「人」化成幻影飘回琴盒中，Eddy拉起琴盒肩带到肩上，双手勉强抱起Brett。

稍微喝了几杯的Eddy也差点站不住脚，身为路痴的他也只是随便找了间宾馆安顿下来。  
\-----  
「啊哈—！」

Eddy把Brett放坐到鞋柜上，琴盒则是放到一旁。

他跪下打算解开Brett的皮鞋，从没想到下一秒Brett却抬起脚，轻托Eddy的下巴。

「Brett⋯⋯你干什么呀⋯⋯」

Brett露出一抹坏笑，松开颈上的领带绑到Eddy脖子上。

突然间使力拉紧领带，窒息感使Eddy抓住了Brett的手，对方才慢慢减轻力度，然后绑成蝴蝶结。

「欸嘿～Eddy这样子很可爱～我想Eddy当我的小狗狗～」

领带绑颈的力度说轻不轻，说重不重，刚好有一种接近溺水的窒息感为Eddy带来了快感，而他只是无奈瞪了一下Brett，想要站起来。

然而下一秒，Brett解开腰带绑到蝴蝶结旁边一扯，Eddy立刻往下一倒，双手勉强撑在Brett的两边。

「这样Eddy就是只属于我的小狗狗了～乖～叫一声主人，我就给你奖励～」

Eddy满头黑线，和Brett这么近当然兴奋，但现在的他只是想对方放开自己。

「Brett你喝醉了⋯⋯」

「哦？狗狗不乖的话就要惩罚～」

Brett的脚伸向Eddy的裤档轻踩，Eddy想阻止对方却失去力气跌坐在地，有气无力地掐住Brett的脚。

「主人⋯⋯别踩了⋯⋯」

Brett露出满意的微笑，松开了手上的皮带，跳到地上低身看着Eddy。

「啊啊⋯⋯小狗狗发情了怎么办～不如这样吧，让主人当你的奖励好不好？」

他开始揉搓着被Eddy撑起的裤档，左膝探到双脚的空隙，脸缓缓粘贴去。

Eddy凑近吻上去，轻咬那不用涂抹唇蜜也显水嫩的双唇，左脚屈起顶住Brett胯下。  
\-----  
两人的阵地换到床上去，可能因为宾馆的质素称不上好，只要动作稍作激烈，床架便会发出「喀吱喀吱」的声音。

如此的羞耻。

Eddy舔弄着Brett左旁嘴角的小痣，从小坐在他旁边便常常注意到它，他从没想过有一天会碰到它，而且是用舔的。

撩过帽衫的开领，更是吸吮着那在领口边若隐若现的痣，那是对他致命的诱惑。

Brett闷哼几声，Eddy的行为明显对他起了作用，使Eddy往下抚摸腰侧。

有点怕痒的Brett一缩，犹如电击的刺激感使他如畏缩的小猫依偎在Eddy怀中。

Eddy找出平常用的润肤霜，沾到指尖上沿着穴口边打转再插入指头，慢慢为Brett放松。

试探式的按压，让Brett渐渐放松，Eddy亦禁不住解开裤头，进入Brett的后穴。

Eddy的手紧握对方的手，然而对方反牵成十指紧扣的样子，更主动吻上自己。

那是如此不真实。

随着有节奏的摆动，Brett的喘声也会抑扬顿挫，甚至床架也发出同样节奏的声音。

节奏加快急促，在Eddy几声闷哼后两人也达到高潮，累垮的Eddy摊倒在旁，Brett则是偷偷凑近亲了对方的额头便倒头大睡。  
\-----  
第二天早上，仍然是Brett在九点准时起床的一天，但醒过来时身上的衬衫皱巴巴的，外套和裤子都被甩到满地狼藉。

最糟糕的是，手上还抓住了皮带，另一端则是被绑住颈的Eddy。

胯下还流出不明的白浊使Brett更为尴尬，他从未想过有一天会被暗恋多年的男人给上了。

「陈韦丞你TM给我起床解释！」  
\-----  
海罗：哦豁，又是双向暗恋了草。  
BDSM是要双方自愿性质的「活动」，所以这篇文章其实不算正统的BDSM。而且BDSM和单纯的SM不一样哦，BDSM有「支配者」（Dominance ）和「臣服者」（Submission)，但Dom不一定是S（Sadism)的一方，vice versa 。  
这次最主要是以窒息play和主人与宠物play的概念，可能是脑子坏了才会想到这玩意儿，看得爽就好。  
你问结局？还用问吗罚你再看一次前面第九句和倒数第二句！


End file.
